Supernova
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: After being asked to participate in a program that is aimed to reform disgraced cadets, the crew of the Enterprise gets more then they bargained for. However they find that there is more at stake then a simple insubordinate cadet.
1. Logical Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek.

**Author's Note:** This has been in my mind for so long. Hope my readers enjoy it! Please, Please Review!

* * *

Ch. 1 Logical Choice

**1400 Hours**

The crew of the Enterprise was looking nervously out of deep space. Sulu looked at the Captain, James T Kirk, for further instructions. All of his crewman called him Jim, which as his first officer had said, was unheard of.

"Captain, their shields are down." First Officer Spock said. He wasn't panicked but calm. Like he always was.

"Fire at will," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Captain, were being hailed," said Uhura. If anybody paid close enough attention they would see the young lady's eye go toward the First Officer's stations. The look was of a fondness not normally associated with being just co-workers.

"Simulation Off" a computerized voiced said overhead. The light on the consoles went dark. Captain Kirk looked at his First Officer in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Kirk asked.

"We apologize, Captain Kirk. The computer has malfunction" The Simulation Commandeer told them. It was only the practice simulation, but the malfunction still was irritating.

"That's alright," Kirk said sitting up. "My crew needs a break anyways."

"Kirk. Spock." A voice boomed. Kirk smiled, it was his mentor Admiral Pike.

"Yes Admiral?" Spock asked.

"Can I have a word, please?" Pike asked the officers. They nodded and walked along side of the Admiral.

"I don't know what happened!" Kirk said before anyone could speak. Spock looked at him with what only few people that knew him would recognize as amusement.

Early in Kirk's academy days he was accused of cheating on a similar simulation. It just happened that it was created by his First Officer. Spock being the ever logical Vulcan had brought charges against him. Though Kirk never admitted that he cheated, they both agreed not to speak of the incident. It was mostly because that day, Spock had lost everything. Spock never spoke about the loss of his home planet, but his companions knew it was a sore subject with him. As it would for anyone.

"This isn't about the simulation."

"Then what is it?" Admiral Pike put his hand up to silence him.

"Admiral, I must ask the meaning of you calling this meeting," Spock asked calmly.

"Starfleet has picked the Enterprise for a special assignment," Pike began. "The Federation is assigning troubled cadets to serve on ships as assistants to the captain and first officer." he said looking at the man and half Vulcan.

"What kind of infraction have these cadets been charged with?" Spock inquired.

"Mostly insubordination," Pike told Spock. "You will start out with one cadent, but this is only a trial run."

"Is this kind of like Starfleet probation?" Kirk asked. Pike nodded

"Will this cadet be assigned to us at random?" Spoke asked.

"Yes!"

"The Enterprise will be happy to assist."

* * *

**1945 Hours**

Lieutenant Uhura was not a nervous person, she just wasn't. She performed well under pressure. In her first year at the academy, she had the most classes she ever had and had work study. Not only did she ace the classes, but she got high recommendations for academy jobs. So why was she nervous coming here? She politely knocked on the door. She waited for someone to open the door. It took about 3.76 seconds.

"Lieutenant" Spock greeted politely. Uhura smiled in response as Spock indicated she may enter.

"It was unfortunate about that practice simulation" Uhura said after a moment of brief silence.

"I am certain that we will perform admirably without the practice" Spock unemotionally. Uhura knew him well enough to know that his eyes betrayed his human side. She would bet everything she owned that it was hard for him to suppress the pride in his eyes.

"I…." She began.

"You didn't come here just to discuss the failed simulation," Spock noted. Uhura sighed in relief. Spock wasn't someone who beat around the bush.

"I saw you were talking with your father," She told him. Spock's eyebrows raised in realization. He knew where she was going with this.

"It concerns you." He guessed.

"It does" She said shaking her head. She moved closer to him. "Last time I checked, he was still trying to convince you to leave Starfleet."

"Indeed that was what objective of the visit was," Spock informed her. Uhura tried to suppress her look of apprehension.

"He's not going to stop," Uhura told him.

"I'm almost certain he won't," Spock said truthfully. Uhura could tell there was annoyance in his browns eyes. The eyes she had come to love so much.

"I would miss you terribly if you leave," She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him lightly on his lips. She saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I have to admit I'd share the same sentiment," She could tell there was restraint behind these words. She knew only being half Vulcan troubled him. He was more at peace with the human side of himself than he was when they first met.

"So you're with Starfleet?" She said smiling.

"Affirmative!"

* * *

**0030 Hours**

Darkness filled the room. The only light came from a wide screen of small unknown device. Long fingers press the send button on the device. On the screen are the words "Incoming Call" The lone figure in the darken room looks at the screen to await the receipt answer.

"Hello!" crocked a voice. The speaker was clearly extraterrestrial. The voice was cold, ancient. It spoke a language that only the caller would understand.

"You wanted my report on the progress of my mission?" the second figure's face was covered in darkness.

"Did you succeed in your first task?"

"Yes Sir, just as you requested!"

"Perfect!"

"Is that all you require of me sir?" The figures face could be seen briefly in the light. Nerves were present on their face. It was clear to see that the figure on the monitor was to be respected and feared.

"For now," The voice said darkly.

* * *

**The Next Day: 0800 Hours**

The Crew of the Enterprise prepared for launch. The only two people not on the bridge were the Captain and the First Officer.

"Spock, are you sure about your living situation?" Kirk asked. The conversation had been taking place for about 12.7 minutes by Spock's calculations. It was uncomfortable for him, but he did not show it.

"Captain, I do not wish to discuss private matter with you!" Spock responded firmly.

"Jim" He reminded Spock. "And don't change the subject! Don't you think that it's time that…" They were cut off by their superior officer arriving. He arrived with a female Cadet.

"At ease gentleman, " Admiral Pike bracingly. He regarded the two men highly. They greeted him. The as off yet unnamed Cadet looked at the Spock with disgust.

"You're shitting me…" She said looking at Admiral. "The Vulcan?"

"Cadet Green, you are not to speak to your superior officers like that!" He chased. He looked at Spock apologetically. Spock looked as always, unaffected by hurtful words.

"Sorry Admiral, Commander" Cadet Green.

"I don't tolerate derogatory comments!" Kirk said with a slight edge in his voice. If Spock wasn't going to speak up, he sure as hell would.

"I understand" Cadet Green replied. Spock noted that Cadet's response was quick. She was seemed unapologetic, He noted that she was in her early twenties.

"Cadet Green is on probation for insubordination," he said looking at the younger girl. "That's code for she can't keep her mouth shut," Kirk smirked. Admiral Pike had obviously read his mind. He had been wondering what kind of insubordination the cadet did. Kirk was accused of that several times.

"Sorry about that." Admiral whispered to Spock. "I was hoping that this pairing would teach her tolerance."

"Indeed," Spock said in understanding. Spock noted that the Cadet looked nervous. He was use to the human treatment of his people. He had a feeling this Cadet was going to be irksome. Really irksome.


	2. Failed Experiment

Disclaimer: Don't Own Star Trek... Duh

Author's Note: INTO DARKNESS LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY!

* * *

Ch. 2 Failed Experiment

The crew of the Enterprise wasn't thrilled with the newest addition to their ship. No one said anything, but Kirk could feel that his crew was waiting until they were off duty to have words with him. The only crew member that he didn't expect a complaint from was Spock. He knew that Spock had more patience than a normal person. Kirk wondered how a full human Spock would deal with the Cadet.

"Each Morning, you shall report to Commander Spock" Kirk told her. Kirk knew she was half listening. He had the similar look of boredom when in class at the academy.

"Report to the Vulcan, got it" Kirk frowned. He knew he wasn't nice to Spock at first, but he said anything derogatory. He considered Spock to be a close friend, and in Iowa you stand by your friends.

"Cadet Green, I would ask that you address him with the respect he deserves!" Kirk said testily.

Cadet Green rolled her eyes. Kirk gave her one last warning look and Kirk dismissed her. He was really starting to regret this. Sighing, he walked into the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. It was at times like these, that he hated Star Fleet's no consumption of alcohol rule, when on duty. He knew what it was like to be thought of as a screw up at the Academy, and felt a sense of sympathy for those in the same boat. It appeared however taking on this Cadet might back fire.

"How's the new girl working out?" The Senior Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy asked. Kirk sighed. Bones always managed to hit the nail on the head at the worst moments.

"Just peachy, I'm sure her and Spock are going to get along just fine!" The Captain said sarcastically.

McCoy raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that Jim?"

"It means that she is horrible!" Kirk said exasperatedly.

"Just give her time Jim" Bones said. "I remember what you were like at first, and now your Captain,"

"I don't think it's going to be one of those cases"

"And why not?" Bone asked frowning. "You're the one that convinced the crew that it would be good for all of us! Or was it just you being too big for your britches again?"

Kirk smirked and stole the apple Bones was about to eat. He laughed at the glare the medical officer gave him.

* * *

At the second shift of lunch hour, there was much talk about the new Cadet. None of which was good. Everyone seemed afraid to approach her, and Cadet Green sat alone. Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov sat at a table eating their own food.

"Do you think someone should say hi?" Uhura asked.

"I heard she's pyscho." Sulu told them.

"Ve is just a vit nervous" Chekov said in his thick Russian accent.

"So you say" Sulu said doubtfully. Sulu though that the younger officer was still a bit naïve. It was one of the first things that went when joining Star Fleet, but Chekov never lost it.

"I vill sveak to ver" He said picking up his tray. Uhura and Sulu watched him approached Green.

"Hello my name is Pavel Chekov," Chekov greeted pleasantly.

"No!" Cadent Green snapped. Chekov ran away like she was a deadly gas.

"That went well," Uhura said frowning.

"Guess she didn't want to make a new friend," Sulu shrugged.

"Vuess not," Chekov said slightly disappointed. None the small smile across Green's face, as she left do meet with The First Officer.

* * *

Spock meditated for what was the second time in an hour. He knew his upcoming task was going to be unpleasant. Despite all of his knowledge of human social interaction, he is baffled at how to proceed with working with the troubled cadet. She seemed very intolerant with his race. Making friends was never something he was good at.

When he couldn't hold off anymore, he went to the bridge to meet with the Cadet. Surprising she was already there waiting for him. She was sitting in the Captain's seat chewing on bubble gum.

"Get out of the chair," Spock ordered. Cadet Green jumped at these words.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"You may not be officially apart of the crew, but you will be subjected to the same rules and be expected to act in a manner that is appropriate for a Star Fleet official." Spock said seriously.

Cadet Green just widened her eyes. Spock raised his eyebrows at this.

"Is that understood?" He asked.

"I understand," Cadet Green nodded.

"I've sent you a list of task to do to your PADD," Spock being. "There are in order of in which I want you to accomplish them."

Cadet Green looked took out her slim PADD and looked at it.

"It's a long list," Cadet Green said slightly nervous.

"Can you handle it?" Spock asked.

"Of course," Cadet Green said looking at him with pure hatred. It reminded Spock of his former classmates on Vulcan, and it did not ease him.

Uhura looked at the screen again and frowned. She had been trying for the past hour to get into a file, and couldn't. She was very good at remembering passwords, but it kept on saying the password was incorrect. There also seemed to be missing files.

"Captain," She called running after him.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Kirk asked smirking.

"Have you changed the password to the mission files?" Uhura asked. The smirk on Kirk's face turned to a frown.

"No I haven't" Kirk told her.

"Then why can't I get into the files?" Uhura asked.

"I do not know." Kirk said frowning. "Let me look at it,"

After 20 minutes of trying, Kirk decided to manually changed the password. Uhura glared at him when he wrote down the new password.

"What?" Kirk asked innocently.

"Pointy eared bastard?" Uhura said raising her eyebrows.

"It's a term of endearment," Kirk shrugged. Uhura rolled her eyes, but for some reason she could tell he was being sincere. Kirk was strange that way.


	3. Undesirable Room Assignment

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Star Trek. Etc.

**Author's Note:** Third Chapter! *coughs* Review *coughs* Review. Sorry y'all I have a slight cough. Care to guess the cure? Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 3 An Undesirable Room Assignment

**Uhura POV**:

Uhura was having a good day so far. They were hours into their mission, and so far everything was going right. It was almost time for the end of her shift and she couldn't be happier. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get some sleep. She took a deep breath; she turned around and was face to face with Captain Kirk.

"Damn it Jim, don't do that!" She said. Kirk smirked, but was half-heartedly.

"What?" She said not liking the look on the Captain's face. Jim took a breath.

"I need to assign Cadet Green to your room," He blurted out.

"You did what!" Uhura yelled in disbelief.

"I had to, besides I think it might be beneficial for her to have a good role model to look up to," He said obviously trying to soften the blow by compliments.

"I have permission to tie her up if I need to," Uhura asked coolly. Kirk laughed.

"I'm sure if she annoys you that much, you can always stay in Spock's room," Kirk said but regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Those two were so secretive about their relationship.

"The point is, I think I can deal with her," Uhura said choosing to ignore the comment. Kirk was grateful of this.

"That good to hear," Kirk said smiling. "I'm sure if anyone can put her in her place, it's you…Nyota" He said smirking at the last part. Uhura just rolled her eyes and walked off the bridge.

* * *

**Alana POV**

Since this was her first time on a flag ship, Alana Green was enjoying looking around trying finding her assigned room. It was small adventure, at least for the first 30 minutes. Now it was getting tiresome. The rooms were numbered differently and she found herself lost. She saw the cadet that tried to talk to her. She walked up to him; he looked terrified at the sight of her.

"Look, it's my lunchtime buddy," Alana said stopping in front of the young officer.

"Vi!" He said louder than necessary. Deep down she loved the reaction she was having on the young man, but needed to find her room.

"Can you possible tell me where room 212 is?" Alana asked him.

"Vou go vight, down the hall," He said timidly.

"Thanks!" Alana said winking at him.

She followed the direction and finally she found her room. She typed in the code and entered. The room was like the dorms back at the academy. She was surprised to see a second bed, and someone else's belongings. She looked at the art on the wall. She looked at the desk to see other pictures, and not only did she recognize the woman in the picture but someone else in her pictures as well.

_Interesting, _She thought to herself.

She put her suitcase on the bare bed and started unpacking. About thirty minutes into of unpacking, she heard the door open. She turned around to see her new roommate. She knew it was the same woman that was sitting by the Russian guy in the mess hall. She heard she was the best linguist at the academy.

"Hey, I'm Uhura," Uhura said politely holding out her hand for her to shake it.

"Alana Green," Alana said shaking her head hesitantly.

"Is it your first time on a ship?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, a letdown if you ask me," Alana said. Uhura frowned but didn't respond. Alana looked at the picture again.

"Fascinating pictures, though I have to wonder if that is allowed" Alana said her gazing meeting the picture she noticed earlier.

"That's none of your business!" Uhura snapped.

"Hey if that's what you're into that fine with me" Alana said giving her a smirk "Speaking of which, I have a few things to do for Commander Pointy Ears"

Being completely satisfied, she turned to walk out of the room. She wondered what other secrets of the Enterprise she was going to find out. Maybe this punishment was going to be more entertaining then she thought. At least it was going to be fun watching them sweat. She was going to like this ship.

* * *

**Spock POV**

After Spock had sent Cadet Green on her way, he wondered if she would do the things on his list. He hadn't seen her since she took her break to unpack her things. He knew she was to room with Nyota. He had gotten a message from Nyota, and she was not pleased about the room arrangement. She seemed a bit better after letting out her frustration, which Spock found illogical because the situation hadn't changed.

"Mr. Spock," A voice called.

"Have you completed your assignment?" Spock asked.

"Completed and waiting for your approval," Alana said.

Spock felt immediately suspicious. From his previous encounters with the cadet, he expected there to be complications with her completing the assignments. He gave her a look and went to see if she had did what she asked. His hypothesis that she hadn't completed her work proved to be true. The fact disappointed him.

All the assignments had the same thing. Notes. The first job he sent her to, cleaning the woman's rest room, was not done. Instead the cadet left a note saying "Clean your own bathroom," The notes got worse. There were a few that gave Spock very graphically instructions on what he could do with his list, and even drew a picture how to accomplish it. The last note said "I decided not to finish the list made by the Vulcan."

"My work up to your standards_ Commander_?" Alana said brightly.

The look Spock gave the look told her he was not pleased by her work.

"I guess not," She said.

"You are to complete all these tasks," Spock said not looking up from his PADD, while he wrote. "If that displeases you, I can always speak to the Captain and we could send you back to the academy."

"Are you serious?" Alana said in disbelief. "My shift is almost over…."

"I rarely joke Cadet. Instead of taking the time leaving post it notes, and graphic pictures you could have been completing what I asked you to do,"

The half Vulcan gave her a look of dismissal and turned his back to the young Cadet. For a minute it looked like Cadet Green was going to argue. She chose not to. Instead she gave him an obscene jester and left the bridge. This wasn't over.


	4. Bones

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Trek or any of its cannon characters.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 4! Who's excited about into Darkness? I am! Anyways enjoy!

Ch. 4 Bones

**Bones POV:**

A week had passed without incident. It appeared that Spock's threat had worked, and Cadet Green hadn't stepped out of line since there initial meeting. She rarely spoke to the crew and had managed to keep missing her required physical with a certain doctor. Finally, Bones decided it was time, he met her.

"Alana Green," He said. Cadet Green looked up.

"Yes, who's asking…?"

"Doctor McCoy, can you come with me please?" He said not leaving any room to argue. Normally Alana would argue, but decided to humor the doctor. She heard he could be very persistent.

"I must warn you Doctor, I'm not a good patient," I said.

"Can't be worse than Captain Dumbass," He growled entering the key to medical bay. Alana laughed but stopped when McCoy looked at her.

"So, what's on the agenda today Doc," She said sitting down.

"Just running standard test to insure you're healthy…" He said grabbing a needle.

"What is that?" Alana said panicked, jumping down from the bed, moving behind it. Bones frowned. He was used to seeing strange thing, but not this. He heard a lot of the infamous Cadet. How could she be afraid of needles?

"I need to take some blood," Bones explained. "And need to give you some vaccines,"

"You mean there's more?"

"Yes if you don't want to catch a space disease?" Bones said looking bewildered. He had never come across a patient that acted like this. He noted her needle phobia on her chart. Maybe he could find some other alternative methods for the next vaccine.

"You're not sticking with me anything…" She said moving away from him.

"Look," He said sternly. "I can do this with or without you fully awake, but I would rather not have to give you anything to sedate you…"

"I won't need to have any more shots right?" Alana said eyeing the needle.

"I will look into methods but right now you need to take the shots," Bones said softening a bit.

"Do it quickly…" Alana demanded sitting down again. She turned her had to look away.

"Who's Bones?" She asked. Bones looked up. On the counter was the coffee mug Jim had given him.

"Oh that's a nickname," He said explained. "I swear the kid does it to annoy me!"

"Who?" Alana asked interestedly.

"Jim or Captain Kirk, but he prefers Jim," He explained.

"Why Bones?" She asked.

"Years ago I got divorced" He said shrugging. "It was a bad divorce, and got nothing from the settlement." Alana hadn't noticed he was already on the third shot.

"What does that have to do with…"  
"I'm getting to it," He said smirking slightly. "Anyways, I enlisted in Starfleet and met Jim on the shuttle. I explained to him all I had left to my name was my bones and it just stuck,"

"It sounds like you hate the nickname…" Alana commented.

"Naw, I don't" He said sticking another needle in her arm. "But don't tell Jim," Alana nodded.

"Well, were done here," Bones says putting down the needle.

"What?" Alana says. "Where done?"

"Yes, you are and it will take about a week for the blood work to come back," Bones said writing notes on his clipboard.

"Umm, thanks I guess..." Alana said awkwardly.

"It my job," Bones said giving her a rare smile. "Oh and Green you might not want to mind yourself around Commander Spock,"

"And why's that," Alana asked.

"Well he's no stranger to bashing people. I remember this one irritating cadet that found himself on Delta Vega…" Alana raised her eyebrows. She hadn't heard that.

"I like my odds…" Alana says not sounding as confident as she wanted to be.

"We'll see," He said dismissing her. Alana nodded and left. Bones smirked. This was going to be entertaining, he could tell. Maybe he would join the bet, Jim had going. Odds were Spock will have her kicked off this ship in weeks. He might bet it would be sooner.

**Spock POV**:

It was the time of the month Spock dreaded but was grateful for, his father's monthly call. He's relationship with his father, was always strained, but had improved slightly since his mother's death. His father still wished he would leave Star Fleet, but he always calmly refused.

"Good Evening father," He said greeted him.

"Good Evening my son, "The ambassador greeted back. "I trust the mission is going well,"

"As well as can be expected. How is new Vulcan?" He inquired. He had yet to set foot on Vulcan.

"As well as can be expected," The ambassador greeted him. "We have been receiving threats for the past few months," Spock raised his eyebrows. That was concerning.

"What kind of threats?" He asked.

"It's nothing," Serek said dismissively

"I highly doubt, it's nothing father or you wouldn't have told me about it…" Spock said.

"I just told you to be on alert," Serek said. "Being Vulcan even half, puts you in danger…"

"Father what aren't you telling me?" Spock asked.

"I wish not to discuss it further," Serek told him. "Just be careful, my son,"

"I will father," Spock promised.

"I must go. Live long and prosper," He said.

"Live long and prosper father," Spock said as his screen went dark.

He wondered what his father was hiding. He closed his eyes. His father's shields were up. That was even more troubling. He could have sworn he felt an emotion, as he talked to his father. He couldn't place. He decided to call his father the next week. Deep within him, he felt something was up. It was a feeling deep within him, that wouldn't go away. Right now he had Cadet Green to deal with.

**Kirk POV:**

Kirk felt like slamming his head repeatedly against the wall. The computers were messed up again. He had got communications from other flagships stationed in there system, and there weren't having as many problems as the enterprise was.

"Captain," Kirk groaned. He had a feeling it was another complaint.

"Yes Mr. Spock," He said looking up at his first officer.

"It appears there might be an issue with the computers…" He said.

"I know!" Jim screamed in frustration. Spock eyes widen at his outburst.

"My apologies Captain." Spock said eyeing him with curiosity. "Have I caught you at a bad time?

"Have you ever encountered these many problems," Kirk asked.

"Well no Captain," Spock said. "How long have we been having issues?"

"Since we took off," Kirk said. Spock looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'll contact Star Fleet," Spock said. "It might be a pre-existing virus,"

Kirk eyes widen. Spock wondered if Kirk knew how they could have gotten a virus. He noticed a red tint on his face. Spock was sure Kirk would be checking his history to insure nothing embarrassing came up. Spock let a short email to Star Fleet commanded, and a reply came by ordering them to dock at the nearest repair station. It was then he remembered that he had the tedious task of kitchen duty. He wondered if he was imaging it, but it seemed he had kitchen duty more often during this mission.


	5. Roommate Bonding Time

**Disclaimer**: I don't earn Star Trek, but if I did that would be so cool.

**Author's Note: ** Here it is Chapter 5! The best part of being on summer break is that I can write a whole lot more!

* * *

Ch. 5 Roommate Bonding Time

The Enterprise had a bit of down time before they moved on to their next mission. The stopped for repairs at and rest. Jim of course was delighted. His main crew groaned, or in Spock's cause raised his eyebrows in indifference, because they knew what downtime meant. It meant crew bonding time. Crew bonding time, usually meant the guys would go to bar, which meant that Jim would end up drunk and someone would have to bring him home.

"Captain, I was wondering if, I could be excused from participating in tonight's actives." Spock asked. Uhura giggled. Spock was usually the one to help out Bones when the Captain had too much to drink.

"No, It's male bonding time, plus I wouldn't feel right leaving you out," Jim said.

"Leaving who out?" Cadet Green asked entering the bridge.

" Me and the senior officers go out for a drink, and Spock wants to ditch," Jim said looking pointedly at Spock.

"Drinking? Were allowed to do that?" Cadet Green smirked and looked at Chekhov. "I wonder if such a small man can hold their liquor," Chekhov looked away at that.

"Sorry to disappoint you Green, but its guys only," Jim said looking amused at her. He had never seen Chekov look so nervous around someone. Though the truth was he was usually timid.

"I'm sure Commander Spock will give me something to do," She said smirking slightly at Spock. It was her usually vicious smirk, it was more playful.

"Commander, I'm sure you will have fun!" Uhura said amused.

"History does suggest I will," Spock said. Alana smirked. Who knew, Vulcans could be sarcastic.

"You boys have fun," Alana said amused.

"Wait a second Cadet," Spock said turning to Jim. "Captain, don't you think it would be wise for Cadet Green and Lieutenant Uhura to spend time together like us? They should have a night out like us." Uhura's mouth was open, as was Alana.

"What an excellent idea, Spock!" Jim said excitedly.

"What do you say ladies? Girls Night?" Bones said looking deeply amused. He didn't know Spock could be vindictive. He wished he could be witness to the words Uhura would have with him later.

"I don't see why not," Uhura said. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends."

"Can't wait." Alana said looking at her roommate. This would be interesting

* * *

"Cadet Green, let's go," Uhura said banging on the bathroom door. She was not looking forward to this night, and wanted to get this over with.

"Fine, I'm done," Alana said walking out. Uhura looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was very formfitting, and short.

"You're not going out like that," Uhura said firmly.

"Why not?" Alana asked.

"Because you're a Starfleet Officer, not a prostitute," Uhura said coolly.

"It's the best I can do last minute, besides why should I change?" Alana challenged. Uhura counted down from ten.

"We're going to a bar, and that kind of dress attracts attention of the wrong guy," Uhura said simply.

"What kind of guy?" Alana asked.

"The Jim Kirk type,"

"I'm changing," Alana said quickly. Uhura smirked.

"How about this," Alana said coming out with a black dress that was must better at covering her.

"Fine, now let's go," Uhura said.

* * *

They went to the first bar they seen. It was not a big bar, but was almost filled to capacity. They barely managed to find a place to sit. They had gotten the last table. They ordered there drinks right away.

"Charming place," Alana commented.

"Very, see why Spock was so excited to be going out tonight?" Uhura said taking a sip of her drink.

"He was very kind as to suggest we hang out!" Alana said rolling her eyes.

"He was being smart with me," Uhura said looking like she was fighting the urge to smile.

"Does he do that often?" Alana asked curiously. "He doesn't seem like he has a sarcastic bone in his body?"

"It depends on who he's with, and how he is feeling?" Uhura said shrugging. "It means he's really comfortable around someone."

"Really?" Alana said eyes reflecting interest.

"Yeah, he never says it, but his friendship with the guys means a lot to him."

"Why's that," Alana couldn't help her curiosity. It was one of the things that got her in trouble.

"He didn't have a lot friends growing up, because he was half Vulcan…" Uhura sighed taking another sip. "Part of the reason that he left Vulcan was because of how they viewed his father marrying his mother."

"So he didn't have one friend?" Alana said quietly. If Uhura was mistaking it, the look in her eyes was sympathy.

"Look who we have here, Mind if I buy you a drink ladies," Both girls looked up. The guy was obviously really drunk. He suddenly had his arm around her.

"No thanks, and remove your arm, or I'll break it!" Alana snapped.

"Yes, please leave!"

"Oh baby, don't be like that!" said another guy going to Uhura's side. "Me and my buddy were just try to have fun, and meet some lovely lady like you two,"

"I'm not interested, and she is spoken for," Alana said glaring at the guy.

"Let's go, Green." Uhura whispered. Alana nodded.

"Oh baby were you going,"

_Smack. _ Uhura turned around and say one of the guys clenching his cheek. Cadet Green looked livid. The other guy looked at Green slightly afraid.

"You're lucky that's all you got," Alana glared.

"What did he do?" Uhura asked.

"Touched me where no guy should," Alana said. Uhura eyes widen in realization. Uhura grabbed her arm and they left the bar.

* * *

They found another bar. It was less crowed and looked harmless enough. Uhura could tell that Green was still fuming over what the guy did. Uhura had to admit, the girl knew how to handle drunks.

"So do you go to bars often?" Alana asked after a few awkwardly silent moments.

"No last time, I met Jim Kirk. That alone keep me from bars," Uhura said.

"So," Alana started awkwardly. "How did you meet Spock?"

"Oh he taught one of my classes, than I became his assistant," Alana looked started.

"He wasn't teaching me, when we started going out," Uhura said amused.

"How long?" Alana asked.

"Almost three years,"

"Wow that's a long time?" Alana said looking awkward.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?" Uhura asked.

"No" Alana said quickly.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Uhura asked. Green didn't answer, just blushed.

"Who?" Uhura asked amused.

"No one, I don't think he's interested," Alana admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling?"

"You know, he might be you just might be coming on to strong?" Uhura suggested.

"How so?"

"Well, like with Chekov, the poor guy looks like he's ready to flee from the room whenever you talk to him," Uhura chuckled.

"He fears me" she smirked "Cool,"

"You know you're not to bad," Uhura said sincerely.

"Don't tell people, it will kill my rep," Green said smiling at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Green?" Uhura said smiling back.

"You can call me Alana," She said putting out her hand.

"Nyota," Uhura said shaking her hand


	6. In Plain Site

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Star Trek.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 6! Thanks for all the support on this story. It definitely helps get the creative juices flowing!

* * *

Ch. 6 In Plain Site

**UKNOWN PLANET**

It was time for the meeting to start. Everyone in the room we're anxious for it to get started. They knew what it meant for there to be a meeting. Things were not going well. They could tell that on their Lord's face. There were rumors that he had been locked up in his house for weeks. Now they would discover why.

"Silence," He said loudly. His voice was the type that could make even the bravest man would quiver. He did not look happy. He nodded to his second in command.

"We have received intelligence that the Ambassador to Vulcan has a family member on the flagship," There were murmuring at this.

"His Son…" The men looked up at their leader fearfully.

"My Lord, if we knew…."

"His science experiment of a son is going ruin everything!" He snarled.

"My Lord we really didn't know, if we heard…"

"I don't want to know what your incompetence would have accomplished if you knew this beforehand," He spat. "I want to know what you're going to do about it!"

"We have everything in place, Sir. As you know our informant is in Star Fleet,"

"What more do we need?

"Time, our information tells us that _the Enterprise_ is the best flagship and is now under our control," This came from the man next to the second in command.

"It all comes back to the Enterprise does it…." All eyes were upon their leader. None of them dared looked away. "Everything is on that ship,"

"Do you think we should call home…."

"That is for me to decide!" Their leader snapped.

"As you wish, your grace,"

"Now, get out of my site, there's work to be done!"

* * *

Alana sighed. After the big night out things got back to be dull and she was starting to get very anxious. She decided to do what was now becoming her favorite past time, picking on Chekov.

"Hey Russia, can you sharpen this please," She said, waving a pencil in his face.

"Ves, Mizz G-Green," he said shakily taking the pencil from her.

"Thanks," She said smiling at him like she was a bird about to dive for her prey.

"Dar," He said passing the pencil back.

"What's you hurry? She said leaning on his console.

"No hurry…" Chekov said.

"So when you going to take me to Russia," She said smirking.

"I d-dunno"

"Are all Russians as good looking as you,.." That did. Chekov was so shocked at the pronouncement that he spilt the coffee that was next to him, which was Sulu's.

"Green stop tormenting Chekov, I need to speak you," Kirk said looking amused. As she departed she blew a kiss towards the junior navigator. She chuckled as he blushed.

"I'm not even going to ask…." Kirk said. Alana bit her lip in order not to laugh. "It appears Mr. Spock is pleased with your work," Alana looked at the Captain surprised.

"He is?" She said in disbelief.

"He said and I quote…" Kirk cleared his voice and did his best imitation of Spock. "I am pleased with the progress Cadet Green has man, I am confident, she will be sent back to the academy and have no further issue…"

"H-He said that…" Alana said voice displaying how she felt.

"Yes, he is recommending that you'll be put off probation by the end of your sentence," He said.

"Thank you, Sir." Alana said smiling.

"Do you have any idea what a pain you are," Kirk said smirking.

"I've been told that multiple times, Sir."

"I have to say… I'm going to miss you being on the Enterprise," Kirk said sincerely.

"You all are just alright…" Alana smirked.

"Oh, not going to miss any of us? Not even going to miss messing with Chekov?" He said eyes widening, looking mischievous

"Well, I didn't say I won't miss that," Alana smirked.

"Congratulations," Kirk says dismissing her. Alana smiled and walked out. Kirk didn't see the look of sadness on her face, she had on her face as she turned to walk back to her quarters.

* * *

Spock decided to try his father again, but with no success. This made him uneasy. His father never rejected his call, even when they weren't on the best of terms. He closed his eyes. His father's mind was blocking him again. His mind was there, sure, just out of reach.

"Spock, you here?"

"In hear, Nyota," He said softly.

"What's wrong, I felt…" Uhura said stopping right in front of him.

"Father knows, and is mentally blocking me," He said.

"Your anxious…" Uhura nodded. Spock gave her a look and she sighed.

"I know… your hardly anxious," Uhura said sighing. "Why would he do that?"

"I do not know," He said trying to keep his mind clear. "Vulcan's don't normally do that, with their offspring, and our connection isn't as strong a bond in the first place"

"Because you're half human," Uhura said understanding. "Could it just be the connection wavering?"  
"I don't know Nyota," Spock frowned. "All I know is that I feel…. off"

Uhura looked at Spock started. He had seen him have an emotional breakdown, but never once had he spoke out load to what he was feeling. Whatever it was, must be troubling him. She didn't know much about Vulcans, because they were such private people, even more so now.

"Have you ever felt like that?" Uhura asked. Spock nodded. The look on his face answered her next question.

"It's not going to happen again…." Uhura said.

"You can't make a promise like that, Nyota," He pointed out.

"I can't, but we can damn well try,"


	7. Steps Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the continuing support! Remember to review and subscribe

* * *

Ch. 7 Steps Back

Slowly, but surely life on the Enterprise became enjoyable for Alana. Though she would never tell anyone, she was fond of all the crew. There was one she was particularly fond of. She would never admit it to him or even herself.

"Russia!" Alana called smirking. The Russian officer turned around.

"Ves?" Chekov said.

"Where you going?" Alana asked still smirking.

"Going to my room," Chekov told her. Alana was surprised that he got over stuttering when around her. She found it nice.

"Oh," She said smirking. "Are you inviting me back to your room, Russia?"

"vhat, no?" Chekov said horrified. Alana chuckled

"I was joking," Alana chuckled. "Though if you're interested, I wouldn't object,"

"No, thank you," He said blushing.

"So, what part of Russia are you from?" Alana asked taking pity on him.

"Pushkino," He said.

Alana nodded and smiled at him. She looked the officer up and down trying to decide something. Chekov took this silence as a bad thing and looked anxious. He was about to back away when she called him back. Her tone lacked the teasing that it normally did. It was softer, and much kinder then her usually tone.

"You know," Alana said kindly. "You're really a really good navigator, the crew would

be lost without you."

Chekov shock his head at this, "No, I would be lost with the crew,"

"They're like your family, aren't they?" Alana said knowing the answer. All he had to do was smile to confirm it.

"So," She began awkwardly, "What do you do on your off time?"

"Read, practice vencing, and sometimes I go to my secret spot," He admitted blushing at his openness,

"You have a secret spot?" Alana asked interested. That surprised her because the idea of there being a place on the Enterprise that James T. Kirk didn't know of was unheard of.

"I go there to be alone sometimes," He explained.

"Can you show me?" Alana asked shyly. She felt like she was asking very personal question.

"Promise you won't tell?" He asked Alana nodded. He looked at her a moment. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her hand. Anyone that knew Alana would find it strange she didn't protest.

It took a while to reach Chekov's secret spot. She found it was an unused storage area. She looked around. In the room, there was a futon, a table that had magazines and books on it. The only thing that covered the wall was a lone poster. On it was a man flying in the air. The Poster was apparently of a circus.

"The Russian Circus?" Alana asked him curiously

"My dad took me when I was 7," He explained

"Are you close with your dad?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, we did a lot of stuff together when I was a kid," Chekov said sadly. "I haven't seen him in a year,"

"You must miss him?" Alana said sympathetically. Chekov smiled sadly and sat on the futon. Alana followed moments later.

"I'm an only child, so my parents spent a lot of time with me," Chekov said. "Mom always helped me with my homework, and dad supported me joining Starfleet."

"Sounds like great parents, they must be very proud of you," Alana said distractedly. She looked deep in thought.

"Vou ok? Chekov asked concerned. She smiled, and shook off the thoughts that plagued her.

"So why come down here?" Alana asked trying to dissipate the awkwardness in the air.

"I come down to be alone, and just have a quiet place to think," Chekov shrugged. "It's noise in my living quarters, I share with Sulu." He said as if his last sentence as if it explained everything. Alana smirked. She knew the helmsman was notorious for being a chatterbox.

"Do you sometimes…" Alana said. "Get lonely?" Chekov thought about this for a moment.

"I never really had friends before Starfleet," He said looking thoughtful. " Even though most of the crew are older than me, there still my friends," he looked down. "Though I wished I had a friendship like Kommander Spock and Keptin Kirk have,"

Alana smiled. "Funny thing, a friendship can be. You know Doctor McCoy hates being called Bones, but let's Kirk call him that anyways," Chekov smiled and looked away from Alana.

"You know," She said biting her lip, "Don't tell anyone this but I never really had a friend either,"

"Vell you have one know," He said blushing and looking away.

Alana smirked. "Oh don't lie! I know you bring all the girls down here,"

"No," he said shaking his head. "You're the only I shown this place to,"

"Well, thanks" Alana said smiling. "I'm honored."

Chekov smiled. "I think we should go back, it's getting late," Alana nodded. Neither would forget what had just happened between them. One in particular spent a restless night playing the conversation over and over again.

* * *

Spock tried calling his father again, and again was unsuccessful. Deciding it was pointless to try again, he left for his shift on the bridge. He was surprised to see his young charge at his command station waiting for him. She usually showed up just in time, so being here before him was unusual.

"Good Morning, Commander!" Alana said politely.

"At ease Cadet," He said. Alana relaxed at his words. She looked very tense, and had subtle signs of sleep deprivation.

"So what's on the schedule today, Sir? Need me to file something, or clean something, I'm sure there is a lot to be done," She said eagerly.

Spock raised his left eyebrow, showing confusion. First the Cadet showed up before him, looked exhausted, but was still ready to work. No, not ready, wanting to work. This was highly usual for the young female Cadet.

"Are you well Cadet, you're acting unlike yourself,"

"Yes, Sir," She said a little too quickly. "I just would feel better getting to work,"

"Very well, I trust you won't find these tasks difficult," He said passing her the list. For a moment his fingers lightly touched hers. Suddenly thoughts and emotions won't his own. He felt overwhelming feeling of guilt, fear, and sadness. He was also was able to make out a single thought. _I don't want to do this. _ Spock looked at the Cadet in surprise. Words that would help describe what he was thinking at the moment, eluded him.

"W-What was that?" Alana said obviously feeling his presence in her mind.

"I'm sorry Cadet…" He began.

"I better go get a head start on this list," She said not looking at him. "Permission to do so, Sir?"

Seeing that it would be unwise to press what happed anymore he said. "Dismissed Cadet," Cadet Green nodded relieved. Spock watched as she went, with a strange, unfamiliar look on his face.

* * *

Kirk yawned and stretched as he sat down in his Captain's barracks. These back to back shifts killed him. There were several times he almost feel asleep on the bridge. He never liked sitting in the chair for too long. Longs shifts almost made him get anxious. There were several times while on missions, Bones threated to give him a shot if he didn't calm down. He planned on resting before going back. He felt he earned it. Before he could do so however, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said. He was surprised to see his first officer enter. Spock didn't normally seek out his company while off duty.

"Captain, I was wondering if I could speak to you about Cadet Green?"

"Please Spock its Jim, were not on duty," He said patiently but frowned. "What happened with Alana?"

"Jim, Alana's behavior today, troubled me," He said. It took him a minute to get over Spock calling her Alana.

"How so?" Kirk asked. "She did everything you asked didn't she?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then what's the problem?" Kirk asked.

"Well she seemed on edge, very anxious," Spock told him. "It seemed that something was troubling her. When I gave her, her daily assignments, my fingers accidently grazed hers and I…" If Vulcans were able to show shame, it would be helpful in this moment.

"I'm sure, she didn't find you intrusive," Kirk said guessing what happened. He had known him long enough to know. "She probably didn't understand what happened."

This did not ease his friend. "Jim, there is something else…." Kirk gave him a look that told him to continue. "

"I was able to hear a thought," Spock admitted. "I heard clearly, _I don't want to do this_…"

"Don't want to do what?" Kirk asked confused.

"I don't know," Spock said.

"Maybe it was nothing…." Kirk said.

"I also found something interesting in her file," Spock said. "She had near perfect scores in her classes at the academy and up until three months ago, hasn't had any indiscretions," Kirk took the file from Spock and read through it. Kirk frowned afterwards.

"Well it's not unusually for Cadets to start acting out suddenly," Kirk said thoughtfully. "Stress, and personal issues might have contributed to her acting out."

"My thoughts exactly sir, but the more I look at it the more strange it seems. She had high marks in her classes. Why would she risk expulsion just to rebel so suddenly? Her advisors expressed shock in the notes taken during her hearing at her recent change of behavior,"

"It was that recent?" Kirk said frowning not liking the sound of that.

"Most said she was serious about her classes and respectful to authority,"

"Wait… Alana… respectful…." Kirk said in disbelief.

"Her advisor tried to reach out but Green would not take any communications…"

"Ok," He said absorbing the information. "I would be lying if I wasn't um… intrigued, but there isn't much we can do and I know for certain Alana would react the same way if we questioned her,"

"So we do nothing?" Spock said. Kirk was taken aback at his tone. The stoic Vulcan seemed to be fighting to keep a stray emotion in.

"You're worried about her," Kirk said shocked.

"Not in those terms sir, just…." Spock began then stopped. If he was human the phrase _Oh_, _What the hell_ would come to mind to describe the look on his face. "Affirmative Captain."

"Officially we can't do anything…" Kirk said biting his lip. "But unofficial we can look more into her records. Maybe there is a clue…" Kirk suddenly had a thought. "You know… I don't think she has ever mention anything personal, at least with me,"

"And neither with me," Spock said. Kirk always thought there was something about their new crewmate that bothered him but never could figure out what. He now realized he knew nothing about Alana Green; which, what was bothering him all along


	8. Investigaton

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek... boo

**Author's Note: ** Ch. 8! Here we go!

* * *

Ch. 8 Investigation

Since Spock had brought up his concerns about Cadet Green, they looked at her files. They reread her file over and over again. Not only was she a good student, but she was something of an all A student. Kirk noticed that at the academy she seemed to keep mostly to herself. She didn't have a roommate. The comments some of her professor made were that she was ambitious but quiet.

"It might be wise to call Cadet Green advisor Captain," Spock suggested.

"What would that do?" Jim asked.

"It seems like Professor Johnson would know her the best," Spock said. "Maybe she has a theory to Green's behavior,"

"It's worth a shot. She didn't sound so confident in her report," Kirk pointed out.

"She seemed generally concern," Spock said. Kirk nodded and went to the side the communicator on the wall.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please give me Professor Johnson at Starfleet Academy." Kirk asked.

"Right away sir," Kirk went to the computer screen and waited for the call to come through. Seconds later a gray haired woman in her fifties answered.

"Hello this is Captain Kirk from the Enterprise," Kirk said looking at Spock. "We have a few questions about Alana Green. She was assigned to serve her probation with us."

"Alana," Professor Johnson said raising her eyebrow. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, it's just we wanted to know when you started noticing a change in her behavior?" Kirk said calmly

"It was three months ago," Professor Johnson said. "She seemed very unfocused in her classes. We would usually meet at least once every two weeks, and weeks before she got in trouble she refused to meet me."

"What was she like the last time you spoke to her?" Spock asked. "Was she in any sort of distress?"

"She seemed nervous," Johnson admitted.

"You said you were shocked at the charges brought against her, why?" Kirk asked.

"Alana is a very bright, sweet girl," Professor Johnson said. "She was very good at starships computer systems. She actually desired to be First Officer on a flagship," Spock raised his eyebrows with interest. He obvious had the same though as him.

"Why would she risk her career and act up?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know," Professor Johnson told them. "All I know is that I have seen her behavior from many students. Some are really nothing to worry about, but others…." She shook her head.

"Is that all you know? Do you know anything of her personal life?" Kirk asked.

"She did mention she didn't have a good relationship with her father," She said. "I don't know if that helps you gentlemen."

"You gave us what you know," Kirk said. "Thanks for your time," Kirk ended the call.

"Interesting desired job?" Spock said.

"Yes, but somehow not surprising." Kirk admitted. "She always seemed interested in your work,"

"You know Jim, it goes without saying but she is a girl with a secret." Spock told him.

"The question is, what is it?" Kick asked.

* * *

Alana began to spend more and more time, with Checkov. She one the person she spent the most time with. She learned that there was a lot more to the navigator of _the Enterprise_ then meets the eye. During break they would play an old card game.

"Vou Cheat!" Checkov accused with a small smile on his lips.

"Never Russia, this just isn't you game! Alana smirked.

"Cadet Green report to Commander Spock," Uhura said over the intercom.

"Vhat did you do?" Checkov asked.

"I didn't do anything," She said thinking about it for a few minutes. "No, I really didn't do anything," She got up. "See you, Russia,

"Vait," Checkov said catching up with her. "I vas wondering if maybe on next Shore Leave, you vhould like to spend it vith me," He looked nervous.

"Like a date? You asking me out Russia," Alana said smirking.

"Vou don't have to…." Checkov said.

"I'd like that," Alana smiled. "Though it won't be Russia, it will have to do," She winked at him then left to see the first officers.

"You wanted to see me Commander," Alana said. The Vulcan was standing by his station, looking reports.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could talk," Spock said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alana asked frowning. She was really trying lately.

"Not at all Cadet, it's just appears that something is troubling you," Alana raised her eyebrows at that.

"It's about that thing you did, that was private Sir," Alana says defensively.

"My apologies Green, but its concerning. The Captain is even concerned," Spock said.

"Look, I just want to get this probation over with, I really don't want to cause any trouble," Alana said feeling like running.

"I knew that the likelihood of me convincing you of telling me were slim." Spock said. "But I just find it odd that a cadet that passed her courses flawlessly and dreamt of being First Officer would risk her career by mouthing off."

Alana looked at the First Officer not knowing what say. The truth of she wanted to tell him everything. She realized she cared what the Vulcan thought. She cared what a lot of the crew thought of her. For the first time, she felt like she belonged. She wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her.

"I don't really wish to speak of it Commander," Alana said calmly. "I wish to move forward and be a good Starfleet Officer."

Spock looked like he was about to argue but decided it wasn't the place. "Just know if you wish to talk, I will be willing to listen,"

"Thank you sir," Alana said smiling. The Vulcans eyes followed her as she walked out not eased by the conversation.

* * *

"Captain, we received a distress call from a traveling ship. Multiple deaths and injury reported," Lietenant Uhura announced to the captain.

"Get me three members of security, I will join the landing party, call Bones and tell him to meet me in the Transporter room," Kirk said.

"Sir, the message.." Uhura said.

"What about it?"

"It was sent by Ambassador Serek," Uhura said going pale. With these words Kirk went pale.

"Please tell me he's not one of the dead…" Kirk said.

"No Sir, but the message was sent an hour ago…" Kirk told Sulu to take over and walked off the bridge.

"What's going on Nyota?" Alana said noticing the scene. "Whose Ambassador Serek?"  
"He's Spock's dad.." Uhura explained. "He's been concerned about him for a while…."

"Where is he?" Alana said stomach flipping. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Off duty, I need to tell him to meet Kirk in the transporter room and about his father…"

"I'll do it, My shifts almost over anyways," Alana turn to her feeling like she needed to say something to her roommate. "It'll be ok, I'm sure his father is fine."

It didn't take her long to find Spock. He was playing chess in the leaisure deck.

"Mr. Spock, your needed in the Transporter Room." Alana says out of breath. "Your father and others are injured…" Spock didn't wait to answer he was already gone.

"Please let him be alright,"


End file.
